Pick U Up
by GyspiesZebrasAndIvy
Summary: Adam snatched up my hand and dragged me into the room. I followed hesitantly, and as soon as we were in the room, Adam pushed me onto the couch and leaned in toward me. I froze for a second, but then pushed him away. "Adam..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aahh, Mornings

It was a quiet (or so I thought) summer morning. Through my closed eyelids I could tell someone twisted open the old, off-white shutter shade type blinds. I hesitated on opening my eyes, fearing the bright sun's light would blind me momentarily. Reluctantly, I flustered open my eyes, quickly squinting and wincing at the bright light. I sighed bitterly and stumbled out of the bed, almost tripping as my legs were entangled in the sheets. I let a stream of profane words slip quietly through my pursed lips as I shut the blinds and turned to see what time it was. About 10:45. Everyone should be up by now. And by Monte's loud voice snapping at Adam -probably for something stupid, like leaving his crap laying around the living room- I was positive they were up. I chuckled at this slightly, thinking it was funny to wake up to the aroma of the salty sea water, loud scolding, and bright lights. I couldn't imagine anything being different.

I realized I still had on my black Skinny Jeans and a black shirt on from last night. Adam and I had gone out to a bar (what was new?) with Monte and Longineu and though none of us had been drinking much at all, my head throbbed with pain. "Dammit." I snapped, tripping over my black Converse Hightops. I went into the bathroom, looking into the large mirror. I fixed my soft brown bangs and parted them correctly as I slipped on my favorite black jacket with thin white stripes on it. I opened the door to my room, and entered the kitchen. You didn't even need the lights on, it was so bright. I squinted noticing a grumbling Adam gathering several CD's and magazines and trotting back into his room as Monte watched him sternly.

"Morning, Tommy." he said, switching his gaze and changing his mood into a softer, more happier Monte.

"G'morning." I muttered, reaching for some cereal, a bowl, and a spoon. Adam came back into the kitchen/small dining room.

"Hey, Tommy." Adam said, his light blue eyes searching my face, his lips curling into a slightly devious smile. I stared into his soft blue eyes, mesmerized for a moment, though I quickly looked away. Sitting down at the table and eating my cereal, I watched as Adam sat down at the table along with Monte and Longineu who emerged from the bathroom. Lisa came walking in from the living room, eying Adam and I. She knew about us, though we weren't together. Everyone also still thought I was straight.

Was I straight? Or what? Did I last year's AMA performance? I pushed that thought aside, and continued eating.

"We have a concert tonight in Fantasy Springs, right?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup, can't wait." Adam said, his sly eyes hiding behind the black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and his long bangs.

My heart skipped a beat as I caught a glimpse of a half smile entering his perfect face, his sapphire eyes glancing over to me.

What would happen at fantasy Springs tonight would be something I swore I would never do...again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Show Time

I skipped happily into the bathroom, examining myself. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a slightly deep V-shaped neckline. I had on black Skinny Jeans (again, what's new?) and my black and white jacket. Nothing too flashy, compared to Adam anyway. My blonde and brown hair was perfected and sitting still, for now. Once it was show time, my hair would surely look as bad a wet cat. I applied some more black eyeliner and looked at the black eyeshadow and polish on me. Oh God, I'm taking after Adam too much. I sighed excitedly and turned to leave the bathroom when leather-clad hands grabbed my arms. I froze instantly, my muscles tensing up.

Adam chuckled. "Nervous?"

I looked up, and forced myself to relax as I managed to answer without letting my nervousness about Adam show.

"Uhm, yeah. So, what songs are we performing?" I asked, easily freeing myself of his grip and sitting on the bed.

He turned around to face me. He had a quizzicle look on his face as he thought for a moment.

"Fever, Strut, Whataya Want From Me, Sleepwalker..."

He named almost everyone of his songs, but I relized he didn't say Broken Open, Aftermath, Soaked, or A Loaded Smile. This would be an energetic, up beat concert. Great. Just great.

"...and then For Your Entertainment." Adam finished finally, and I silently, nervously, gulped.

'What did he have in mind THIS time?' I thought to myself. Whatever it was, it was coming and I knew it. He winked at me, then continued as though he never did anything.

"Better get ready, Glitterbabyy. We leave in 12 minutes." he said, patting my head as he sauntered out of the bedroom.

My face lit up a fleshy pink color and I looked away, even if he wasn't there. Why did he always do this to me? Just when I was convincing myself that I wasn't infact bisexual, or gay, he did this flirty shit to me. After he did this, I always found myself questioning my sexuality. I grumbled angerly, and threw my black Converse at the wall. The objects came in contact with each other, and made a loud smack noise. I watched as the shoe instantly fell to the ground and sat idily. Lisa walked into the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Get those shoes ON and let's go!" she snapped bitterly.

I was about to get up and flick her off, or cuss her out, but instead I muttered swear words under my breath as she left the room. Lacing up the hightops, I grabbed my cell phone, and followed the others out to the car, ready to go to the concert.

The sleek black car approached the concert place. It was already packed, and we hadn't even been there for 5 minutes. Everyone tried to swarm around the car, but officals kept them away. We all snuck into the building, going into the hallway. "Jeez, they're like locusts or something!" Monte said, catching his breath. Fans had managed to tackle some of us, as my jacket was practically ripped off me. I pulled it up so it covered my shoulders again, and this time, zipped it up. I sighed deeply and leaned against the cool wall. Adam leaned on the wall next to me, glancing over to me again. I looked away, blushing slightly. A tall, skinny, buisness-looking woman stepped out of a door with a clipboard. She had glasses on and her brown hair in a tight bun. I scoffed slightly, and when she shot a glare my way, I giggled looking away.

"Mr. Lambert, Ms. Harrinton," the woman said, reffering to Adam and Lisa, shaking their hands.

Lisa acted as the buisnessy person in the band. If any of us tried to be the buisness person, hell knows where we'd be now.

"Ms. Harrinton, your dressing room is down there." the woman said, pointing to a door labelled 'Offical-Rm. 100'.

"Mr. Parsons, Mr. Pittman, your dressing room is down there." she said, pointing to a door across from Lisa's labelled 'Offical-Rm.101'.

Finally she looked at Adam and I, both of us leaning against the wall, Adam eyeing me deviously. The woman stared for a moment but cleared her throat and spoke a bit louder.

"Mr. Lambert, Mr. Ratliff, your room is there." she said again, pointing to the last door. It was labelled 'Offical-102' and it was beside Lisa's dressing room. The woman glanced at us again, then left. Everyone disspersed into their rooms, checking up on their apperances before the concert. Adam snatched up my hand and dragged me into the room. I followed hesitantly, and as soon as we were in the room, Adam pushed me onto the couch and leaned in toward me. I froze for a second, but then pushed him away. Adam looked confused, but he stayed back.

"Adam..." I muttered, running my hand throw my hair sighing.

Lisa poked her head in the door.

"Show time, guys." she said, then left. I got up, snatched my guitar, and followed Adam out onto the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Entertainment

My half blonde half brown hair was soaked in sweat. I panted, grinning as we just finished Fever. Adam had gotten uncomfortabley close, but I played along with it as we did our signature move; Adam singing passionatly and I rocking out on the bass, leaning on each other back to back. Clutching the water bottle and practically drinking the whole thing then, I savored the next 5 minutes by walking over and sitting on Monte's amplifier.

"Hey, I was gonna sit there!" Monte snapped.

I sneered, sticking my tounge out childishly at him.

"Too bad, so sad." I snickered as an angery, tired Monte stomped off to find a different place to sit. Adam came over to me, sitting half of himself on the little piece of amp left. I watched him quietly, tensing up slightly.

"You did great out there." Adam said, watching the crowd and not facing me.

"You too." I murmured. I feared he didn't hear me, and he would set his ocean eyes on me and ask what was wrong. But he stayed still, not moving. He leaned against me, tired. I tensed up fully this time, but relaxed letting him lean on me. I went back a little bit, so we were supporting each other. Lisa walked up, smirking.

"Well well well, the lovebirds are at it again, eh?" She said, lifting an eyebrow deviously.

God how I hated how she had to be right all the time.

"Shut up, Lisa." I snapped, ready to take my shoe off and hit HER this time.

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. "Get your 'pretty'(she put air quotes around 'pretty') asses up, we're performing again in a couple minutes."

I was ready to leap up and slap her bitterly, but Adam grabbed my arm. I blushed wildly, looking away.

"C'mon, Tommy." He said, pulling me over to my guitar, then walking over to the microphone stand. I gulped as he told our loyal, crazed audience what song he was singing; For Your Entertainment.

The lights dimmed slightly then, as the song started, they slowly lit the stage back up. Longineu started on the drums, Lisa starting exactly then too. I followed, and eventually Monte came in.

"So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?" Adam's silky, yet firm voice rang.

It could melt anyone, make you do anything, play tricks on your mind. I tried my best to concintrate on my bass.

"Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid, I'mma hurt ya real good baby." He took the mike out of the stand, and waltzed down the stage in a sinister manner.

"Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display," Adam sang, dragging his feet as though he was tripping, in a way.

"I told ya I'mma hold ya only 'till ya amazed, give it to you 'till ya screamin' my name." He swung his hips around, and I had to stop myself from running up there. Let's save that for later.

"No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on 'till it's over." Adam walked down the stage in the opposite direction, still walking sexiliy.

"Oh, do ya know what ya got into? Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment." He sang, walking near me, smirking wildly.

My face lit up, because of excitment and because I was probably as red as a tomatoe. Thank God there was no spotlight on me...yet. Adam came over, hips swinging, eyes mesmorizing, a smirk plastered on his face. I felt the need to throw myself at him, but I still held back.

"Oh, ya betchya thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment." The sexy beast sauntered over and walked behind me, trailing his free hand on my back.

Cold chills went down my spine, as I stiffened slightly at his touch. He smiled devilishly, and walked backwards to the mike stand, beckoning me to follow with his hand.

"It's alright, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control." he continued.

He stared me straight in the eye, and it was like he was the refridgerator and I was the magnet. I instantly walked towards him, and I swear I noticed a victorious smirk upon his flawless head.

"Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both."

We leaned again, but this time Adam flipped around and I leaned against him.

"Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul."

Adam sang into my blonde hair, his velvet voice echoing in my head. It took my a while to stay concintrated on the guitar in my palms.

"I'mma work ya 'till ya totally blown!"

He sang wildly, and brushed his lips against my neck. I shivered, my cheeks lighting up. He gave a small peck on my neck as I walked back to my spot. My mind was clouded and the only thing I could do was move my numb fingers mindlessly. Thank goodness for memorizing the notes, or I would've ruined the whole concert. My mind was so lost, that I couldn't remember anything until I woke up the next morining.

The next morning was definatly an odd one. As I parted my eyelids, I noticed it was still dark outside. A small alarm clock read 3:27 in bright neon red. I ran my arm down the side of the bed as the soft white glow from the moon illuminated the room. I looked around, only seeing some parts of the bedroom. It had to be a hotel. I didn't reconize the room at all, but there was one large bed, a desk, a T.V., a dresser, a mini fridge, a microwave, and I noticed an automatic nightlight leaving an orangey glow in the bathroom. I sighed as I tried to go to bed. But as I turned around to face the other direction, a soft, pale face with closed eyelids was facing me. I couldn't tell who it was, but all I can remember was falling into a deep sleep again...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When I finally woke back up Los Angelus' bright sunlight was shining down on me and I realized it was so hot that I only had a thin blanket sitting limply over me. I finally came to my senses as I fully awoke, recognizing the scent of coffee and a low hum from a television. My eyes searched around the room that I didn't recall from my memories. Well... I remember when I woke up early in the morning, the memory fading in and out of my mind. It was still dark, I had probably been in a hotel, and then...there was the face in bed with me. Who was that? I thought to myself, curious but also a bit scared. As I slowly sat up my body fell quickly back to the creaking bed. Moaning out in pain, I looked at my arms and legs. Covered in bruises, hickeys, nail marks, bite marks. I stared at the soft purple tissue. What the fuck? I thought suddenly, desperately trying to recollect the night before. I remember the bite marks, the kisses, the grinding, the clawing. But who had done it? I sighed, carefully sitting back up, my brown eyes searching the room. On a couch near a picture-frame window sat a still, black haired figure intently watching the T.V., sipping coffee from a Styrofoam cup. Seeing my figure shift, Adam watched me, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well good morning." he said, smirking. I glanced over at the alarm clock sitting idly on the nightstand. 1:04. Holy fuck. How long have I been sleeping? Mumbling words I didn't even understand in response, I got up and, dragging my bashed body over to the couch, sat beside Adam. The ebony haired boy set down his cup, wrapping his arm around me. Curling into a tight ball under his arm, my eyes slowly drifted shut as Adam petted my hair softly.

I didn't know how long I laid there, but when I woke back up again from my light daze, Adam was gone. Why the fuck did he keep doing this? I sighed, stretching, wincing. My body wasn't in as much pain anymore, which I was thankful for. Getting up, I looked out the window behind me. I guessed it was around 3 or 4 o'clock since the sun was slightly lowered. I walked over to a little desk area where you could hook up a laptop or something up near it. There was a note sitting, alone, on the desk, a blue pen beside it.

'Tommy,

Went to store.

Be back at 4.

Adam 3'

The writing was sloppy, quick, but the little heart beside his name tugged at my heart, making me smile. I checked the time, noticing Adam would be back in a few moments. Remembering last night again, I knew I'd have to ask him about it, no matter what. A soft click made me jump and spin around as I noticed Adam come in silently as possible, a brown paper bag in his hand full of snacks and drinks.

"Hey." he said, smiling softly.

I smiled in reply, deciding I would either ask Adam now or never.

"Hey, do you, um, know anything about...last night?" I asked, choosing the words carefully.

He was putting the colder foods in the mini fridge, his body kneeling on the the ground, too tall for the fridge. He froze instantly, but quickly regained himself, ignoring me.

A bit angered, I walked over to him.

"Adam?" I asked again, more softly, trying not to frustrate him or start anything. Again, the black haired boy shrugged it off. Now I was getting pissed.

"Will you tell me why the hell I have fucking bruises covering my body?" I snapped, hands on my hips. I really didn't want to be a nag, but that's probably what I sounded like.

"It's nothing..." he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Standing up, he went over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Angered, I snatched the remote and threw it on the bed. I pushed him onto the couch and hovered over him. A sense of fear laced his oceanic eyes, but it was hidden by fake confidence.

"What the fuck happened last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions

Sitting on the colorful bed sheets with our legs folded underneath of us, I watched patiently as Adam slowly drank the coffee I had brewed for him. The black haired boy kept his eyes on his coffee, watching as the steam was sent off into swirling motions up into the air. I fiddled with my hands, examining the black nail polish which was now chipping. I mentally sighed angerly, trying not to disturb the awkwardness anymore. Chipped paint made me so mad, I was such a perfectionist. I scratched at my nail; it either came off or annoyed the living shit out of me to no avail. I grumbled softly, making Adam look up, his blue eyes fixed on my brown ones. I made sure to keep them away from the nearly clear orbs, terrified they might send me into some kind of trance. He looked away, his flawless face lighting up in a soft peach color. Annoyed by the awkwardness, the no answers, the chipped nail polish, I finally lifted my head, slowly and carefully. The boy looked back over to me, slightly ashamed. I'd never really seen him like this before. The once so dominant, so fierce, so, so, just so...I couldn't even put it into words. Adam was like a king, his and mighty, almost everyone respected him. But now, it was like someone had taken off his gold crown and kicked him to the curb.

Hurt and agony laced the oceanic eyes as he slowly looked up at me.

"I'm sorry."

I winced slightly. The hoarse whisper shocked, even scared, me. His eyes watered every so easily as he dropped his head again, averting his eyes, terrified to look at me. Sympathy exploded through my body, my mind was screaming at me to help him.

'Do you not see that your skin is now bruised PURPLE?'

'Do you not see your best friend, maybe even your future boyfriend, is hurt?'

Well, my mind did have a point. On the other hand, I was covered in bruises I had no remembrance of receiving. I sighed, and leaned forward, embracing the larger boy in a hug. He cried softly into my shoulder.

'Shouldn't I be crying?' I thought, but shrugged it off. I was being far too selfish.

I sighed quietly as Adam leaned back, breaking the embrace.

"Just...just tell me what happened." I said, cautious on my wording.

He was so fragile right now, it was unbearable. He sighed heavily, afraid to begin the horrifying story.

"Well...if you...can't remember, you got drunk after we got a few drinks at Monte's place. So...I took you back to a hotel, and since you were drunk...I, uhh...got carried away...I guess," he said, his airy blue eyes never meeting mine.

His head was held down, looking away as a shower of shame poured over him. He sighed, his cracking voice somehow managing to continue.

"Look...Tommy, I'm so sorry about this." The boy's voice was barely audible now, his eyes clouding again.

My heart hurt...as did my back, my head, my arms, my legs-

'Oh shutup, you little priss.' My conscience snapped at me.

'You SHOULD be comforting you friend. But noooo, worrying about ourselves, eh?'

If I could, I would poke a fork at my conscience. But that would mean poking a fork at my head, which would just hurt even more.

My turn to talk.

"It's...alright. It'll...go away, sooner or later. Let's just...forget about, ok?" I mused, choosing my speech carefully again.

The black haired beast looked back up at me, his eyes full of sorrow and regret. His hoarse voice ripped through the silence of the room as he held my hand, squeezing it softly.

"Ok." he said, a small smile finding it's way back onto the oh so familiar lips of his.

I sighed of relief, noticing the old Adam I cherished was back. I glanced down at our intertwined hands, as did the boy sitting across from me. Pulling our hands apart from each other, awkwardness was palpable in the room again. I cleared my throat, not even needing to do so. Adam got up, and turned on the T.V. MTV, of course. Though I never really cared for the station, or any of the shows on it. MTV had gone from 'Music TV' to 'Screw music, nobody cares about that. Let's snoop into peoples lives and jack them up even more!' I rolled my eyes just thinking about it.

I got up from the bed, following Adam into the room like a lost puppy. I watched intentfully as he popped pizza in the small microwave from the night before. Turning to face me, I spoke again.

"So, does this mean...we're going out...?" My words came out more quickly than I had anticipated, but the glam star didn't seem to mind.

A small smirk played on his lips.

"Only if you want to," he said, his voice sounding a bit...dirty.

I chuckled softly, my cheeks highlighting a bright red color.

"Well..." I started, curious of what he would say.

He only lifted a brow, his smirk widening.

"Ok." With this I let my lips give into a smile, and the smirk I loved turned into an ecstatic grin.

The boy's sexy smile appeared again and he pulled my face closer. I froze slightly but realized what was happening. I was going to kiss Adam-fucking-Lambert...again! I leaned in also, and we shared a long, passionate kiss.

After staying at the hotel, Adam had dragged me back to his place. Surprisingly, it was a small apartment that fit LA nicely. There was a couch and TV, a glass coffee table sitting in-between said objects. A little kitchen laid across from a small, polished, round table and two chairs. There was a mini hall the led into a small bathroom, a guest bedroom, and a larger bedroom, which I guessed was Adam's. There was only a bed, a closet, and a dresser with a vanity mirror in the room. Glass screen doors in the room led to a teeny balcony overlooking a few more apartments and finally the sea. It was beautiful as I watched the full moon look over the ocean. The waves crashed into each other, sending spirals of salty water flying into the air. Palm trees nearby swayed in the light summer breeze and the faint cry of seagulls going to rest hung in the air. I leaned out, sighing contentedly at the peace of LA. Sometimes it could be so quiet. I sat there for a moment, eyelids drooping when I felt warmth circle around my waist and pull me closer to the source of the heat. Adam rested his cheek on the top of my head as I snuggled my blonde hair into his broad chest. I curled my arms around him, as did the glam star.

Oh, the split personalities the boy could have. On stage he was a fiery, sexy beast, belting out the amazing lyrics as he pranced around the stage. But in moments like this, he was a soft, giant, cuddly teddy bear with open arms and a warm smile. Moments like these made my heart beat quicken.

"I love you." The words -once again- flew out of my mouth faster than I would of liked, but hey, you can't change the past.

Adam shifted slightly, letting go of me. Thinking I made him feel award, my eyes were beginning to cloud with a light mist of tears.

'Don't go...' I thought, wanting to keep the warm embrace.

Adam removed a hand from my waist, but used his smooth finger to tilt my chin up so I was looking at him clearly. Our eyes met, intertwined orbs of nature. His, the practically clear blue skys, and mine, the dirt brown mountains reaching up to the sky. You couldn't tell where the mountains end and the sky began. He leaned closer, watching over me.

"I love you, too," he answered, leaning in closer.

We shared another kiss, but this one was passionate and real. Finally letting go after several seconds, I panted slightly.

My eyes quickly began to droop, and my heart fought to keep me still awake. Noticing my state of almost-slumber, the black haired vocalist smiled softly. He dragged me over and set me down in the large bed, pulling the sheets over me. I turned over in the bed, facing the balcony, letting it's breeze make them perfect temperature to sleep in. I mumbled a slurred "G'night, love you," as I heard the boy whisper back "sleep tight, Glitterbaby". After that there were a few creaking footsteps as Adam moved around the room, and finally, I heard the wooden door squeak shut as the love of my life walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lies

It was late in the afternoon when I finally woke up. Not much of a shocker to me. The illuminant moon had snuck away and the fiery sun was now shining down on the bedsheets making it uncomfortably warm. Throwing the sheets off my body and onto the floor I quickly clambered off the soft bed. My feet soon became cold when touching the polished wood floor. Stumbling over to the screen doors, I ripped the curtain against the rod, blocking the sun from the room which had dimmed quickly. The small alarm clock read 6:08 P.M. Holy shit, I slept late this time. Grumbling, I collapsed in a heap onto the bed, grabbing my phone. I had no texts, or missed calls. Weird. I was normally swamped with calls and text messages from Adam, or my other band members. As I sighed when I got back off the bed, I crossed the bathroom, which was pouring with steam. Again, weird. Tip-toeing into the bathroom, I looked around. The large mirror was covered in a hazy fog. When I peeked into the shower, water glazed the tile wall. Someone had taken a shower, not long ago.

Looking for more evidence, I inspected the counter embracing the sink. Adam's various bottles of makeup lay scattered everywhere. The black liquid eyeliner was even open, so I quickly shut it. I put back the eyeshadow, eyeliner, nail polish, mascara, bottles of glitter, and other sorts of makeup. Creeping back out of the restroom, I made my way through the short hallway into the living room. The low hum of the television made me jump slightly, since it normally wasn't on, unless someone was watching it. Crossing into the kitchen, I noticed the glam star's cell phone and keys were not in the place they were usually in. I trotted to the window, peeking outside, and saw that his car wasn't sitting out in the lot, either. Adam was gone. Ok, maybe that wasn't so bad. He could've went to the store or something. But the makeup, and the T.V. was still on...

'Where could he be?' I thought, my mind rushing. Deciding to call him, I snatched up my phone. Trembling fingers dialed the familiar number. It went straight to his voicemail. That meant his phone was off. Adam's cell phone was never off. Now in a panic, my whole body shaking with fear, I dialed Monte's number and after three rings the scruffy voice approached the cellular.

"What, Tommy?" What a nice greeting, am I right?

"W-where's Adam?" I whispered, my voice shaking with worry.

Monte, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know about Adam and I. We had decided to keep it a secret, for now at least. So, the bearded man was a bit confused on the tone of my voice.

"Dude, Tommy, chill. He's just at The Mirror."

That little fucker.

The Mirror was the closest, and nicest, club around. But what made me angry was that I wasn't invited. And Adam had no notion of letting me know.

"What?" I hissed, speechless.

"Yeah, he went with an old friend, um, Drake was his name."

My heart jumped, aching in my throat. The telephone slipped from my sweaty palms, and I collapsed onto the couch, heartbroken, but more pissed than ever.

"Tommy? Are you there? 'Ello?"

I heard Monte's voice just barely over the ringing in my ears. No, no, no, no! Ok, calm down, Tommy. Maybe he be there, uhmm, discussing a...a...

'A what Tommy, WHAT? You KNOW he's there, fucking around with Drake!'

My throat was dry as I leaped up from the plush couch, grabbed my phone and keys, and drove like a madman to the club.

I have never been one for going out in public without readying myself, but this was important shit. So, I threw on some black skinnies, one of Adam's -smaller- Madonna t-shirts, and my Converses. I also plastered some eyeliner and eyeshadow in a few seconds, surprisingly. Since I don't have a car (Adam and I share one) I called Monte again to ask him for his car. Shockingly, he agreed. He normally doesn't let anyone near his sharp red Mustang, which, unfortunately, wasn't a convertible. The car had plush, tan, leather seats and they were cold, let me tell you that. Honestly, I was surprised I didn't get pulled over or something for driving like a fucking nutcase. Seriously, I was going 87 on a 75 highway. Though, there's always something else more interesting going on. To help calm my nerves, I flicked on the radio. Tokio Hotel's 'Monsoon' came on. It was a great song, though Adam didn't really agree. But he doesn't like their type of music. I did anyway, so I turned it up, loud. Even with the windows up, people were glancing at the Ford as music poured out of it. I could barley hear myself scream-singing. Ignoring the fact that my boyfriend was screwing another dude, I was happy as hell right now. Just give me a drink, and I'll have it made. And Adam...Adam, that little whore... Thoughts about what Monte had said came pouring back into my head and soon enough I was pissed. Fuming, I made it to The Mirror.

The club's magenta lights were shining bright in my eyes. Stepping out of the car, slamming the door shut bitterly, I sassily walked with bitterness like one of those bitches in movies where their man cheats on them. I had every right to act this way. The security man was a tall, tough black man, and once he saw who I was, I walked into the building. It was pouring with music, sex, fake love, and alcohol. Pushing past people, their sweat was dripping off their faces, some landing onto me. What the fuck, gross. Finally I made it to the bar, sitting in one of the empty bar stools. I recognized the bartender; he was an old friend from school.

"Hey Jake, where's Adam?"

Jake looked up, his literal red hair being fluttered by the giant fans. He had a haircut like Kris's, but his hair was the color of Allison's. Yes, I used to watch American Idol.

"Um, he came by a minute ago for a drink, had some brunette dude clinging onto him."

"Fuck...how bad is he?"

"Not too wasted; just had a tequila mix thing. I dunno, I forget."

"Well, thanks Jake."

"Yeah," he responded, turning to another customer, setting down the class he was drying.

Now I was pretty pissed. God dammit Adam, why does he have to confuse me like this? Saying he loves me, questioning my sexuality, hooking up with me. Then go and be a little slut and treat me like I'm his bitch or something? No fucking way in hell. No one treats Tommy Joe Ratliff like a bitch...unless you're Adam Lambert. Jesus, that boy has a spell that I'm under and can't get away, but I don't want to at times. Gaga's song 'Monster' came over the speakers as Cassidy's 'Whiskey in Churches' faded out slowly. Thank you, perfect timing. Boy, I love sarcasm. Sighing, I set off into the crowd of people as magenta and blue lights flickered over grinding bodies.


End file.
